This Core will serve to refine and widen the theoretical understanding of social-level influences on HIV/AIDS behaviors and interventions. Activities will include fostering multi-disciplinary dialogue about social-level theories, contributing to new theory in support of the needs of the projects, and the dissemination of theories to researchers and practitioners.